


Paradise

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Pansaise (Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Don't you think?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Series: Pansaise (Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052210
Kudos: 4





	Paradise

Our story starts in a villa by the beach in Hawaii. Newlyweds Blaise and Pansy Zabini are on their honeymoon.

Pansy smiled. "Ah, good morning; handsome."

Blaise smirked. "You're never this chirpy in the morning usually, Pans."

Pansy replied, "We're in paradise, how could I not be happy?"

Blaise beamed, "Well, this is pretty romantic."

Pansy asked, "Can we just stay right here all day?"

Blaise chuckled. "We're in Merlin damn Hawaii and all you wanna do is stay in bed all day?"

Pansy told him, "We can do the touristy stuff another day."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I hope you're not thinking dirty thoughts."

Pansy pulled him closer and whispered, "When you're near, I always am, but this is our honeymoon so we can do whatever we want."

Blaise asked, "You mean we can?---"

Pansy interrupted him, "Yes, I do."


End file.
